Aroma
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: After Ms. Chono has a emotional breakdown, she is asked to seek therapy in the form of Little Lebolski. But is letting your inner woman all that cracked up to be? And who's the freak trying to sabotage her real true love realtionship!
1. Wait, What's Wrong with Ms Chono?

Aroma

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine el yay!_

Ch. 1

Wait, What is Wrong with Ms. Chono?

_Ms. Chono wakes up in a cold sweat…_

Ms. Chono (thinking): Not that dream again…

* (sarcastically): _Nice face! Lisa!_

(Ms. Chono looks very saddened and looses a heavy sigh)

-Domino High School-

*BONG! BONG! BONG!*

Joey (thinking): Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I'm late!

(door slides, Ms. Chono is still no where to be found)

Tristan: Hurry up, Joey! Get in your seat before she gets here!

(Joey gets to his desk and just in time too…)

*: PRAISE! RESPECT!

_Ms. Chono plopped down into her chair with that same saddened look she had on her face this morning… Usually, that was a prelude to her screaming out at the students which was __**NEVER GOOD!**_

Yami (through mind link): _I think she's about to burst…_

Yugi (through mind link): _No kidding… She looks pissed!_

(Not much happened… They knew she was a ticking time bomb… And just when she budged it was something completely different-)

Tea (thinking); _Oh God, here it comes…_

(Ms. Chono bursts into tears leaving the classroom completely clueless and the students fall backwards)

*40 MINUTES LATER*

Ms. Chono (weeping): -so he tells me that I'm not good enough for him and what's he do? _**HE DUMPS ME!**_

Yami (through mind link): _Yugi, how long do you think this will last?_

Yugi (through mind link): _Hopefully soon. She's been telling us her own love life and personal problems for the past 40 minutes…_

Kaiba (thinking): _I'm just gonna tone her out… I don't give a damn about her personal issues…_

Ms. Chono (weeping): -I was even turned down by _Hips Magazine_ for God's Sake! They hire anyone? Yeah, right. Anyone who _**THEY **_think is model material!

Duke (thinking): _Oh God, spare us the Model Material story…!_

(Bakura is asleep; you can even hear him snoring, Yami Bakura is seething)

Yami Bakura (angry, thinking): _**HOW MUCH LONGER IS THAT SLUT GONNA PRATTLE ON?**_

*BONG! BONG! BONG!*

(the students just sneak out of the classroom one by one while Ms. Chono still is weeping. Miho had to drag Bakura out of the classroom)

-several hours later-

V.P.: Ms. Chono, may I see you for a moment…?

(she steps out)

Mr. Tojo (the guidance counselor) and the Vice Principle are have very concerned looks on their faces

Mr. Tojo: Lisa, we're concerned about you…

Ms. Chono (wiping the smeared makeup on her cheeks): And why is that…?

V.P.: Something in your personal life is getting the better of you… Not to mention you spent almost 90% of the day weeping and telling the students your personal troubles… Lisa, what we're trying to say is… "You need some help."

Ms. Chono (weeping): As to what?

Mr. Tojo: You need to see a psychiatrist.

Ms. Chono (weeping): Am I in that bad shape?

Mr. Tojo: I'm afraid so… Here's a psychiatrist that I send a lot of the troubled kids to… His methods might seem very unorthodox but he knows what he's doing.

_Ms. Chono clutches Mr. Tojo and weeps a bit_

V.P.: Lisa, take as much time off as you need to get your life back together…

To be continued…


	2. Therapy, from Lebowski's Perspective

Aroma

By: DMEX

Ch. 2

Therapy, from Lebowski's Perspective

(Ms. Chono found herself at the address that the Vice Principle and Mr. Tojo gave her)

Ms. Chono (wiping the tears from her eyes): 41 Alice Ave? This is it…

Ms. Chono (thinking): _I hope he can help me… I don't know else to turn to…_

_She knocks on the door…_

-Inside-

*: Hm?

(this short figure puts down his bong, and snuff out the pot he was smoking)

* (surfer accent): The door is open bro… Feel free ta come in an' make yerself at home.

the door opens, Ms. Chono shyly comes in; still wiping the tears from her eyes

(Ms. Chono sees that the inside is nothing bit a paradise island)

Ms. Chono: Is anybody here?

*: Just me, bra.

Ms. Chono: Who are you?

_The child like person sits right up and pats the dirt off his ripped pants_

*: You can refer to me Lebowski.

Ms Chono: So are you the therapist?

Lebowski: Therapist is a strong word that the leftist government and the GOP likes to use to keep the Man in charge happy. I prefer the term, _Soul Searching_.

Ms. Chono: How old are you kid?

Lebowski: 14.

Ms. Chono (thinking): _It's just as I suspected…_

Lebowski: Why don't you come into my shack and you can tell me about all those bad vibes you got deep inside you bra? I got Pot, LSD, and I got enough margaritas to go 'round the island.

Ms. Chono: Well, if you insist… I haven't had a margarita in so long…

-Lebowski's Shack-

_Various posters of marijuana leaves and The Beach Boys, Jimmy Buffet, psychology and among one is a poster of Rush Limbaugh's most famous quotes. Soft island music is playing on his boom box._

Lebowski: Lay on the hammock and let out all those bad vibes.

(A/N: bad choice of words…)

_Ms. Chono bursts into tears-_

*1 Tearful Explanation Later*

(wolf howl)

Ms. Chono (tearfully): **_YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I HAVE NO ONE ELSE TO TURN TO!_**

(Lebowski lights a marijuana cigarette and smokes it)

Lebowski: uh huh… I thought so… Your problem (or should I say) your lack of a problem is that you buy too much into what the corporate social structure says what you can and can't be like. Not only that but you sold your very own soul to the Man, bra. Not cool…

Ms. Chono (wiping the tears from her eyes): I want to repent…

Lebowski: You wanna repent your sinful ways? For what reasons do you need to be cleansed?

Ms. Chono: I have my reasons…

_Lebowski smokes his marijuana cigarette_

Lebowski: Care to enlighten your Soul Searcher?

Ms. Chono: To be truthful… I… I'm afraid to… …be me… Who I really am. By nature, I'm a sexy sultry bookworm who loves education.

_Lebowski snuff his pot out_

Lebowski: Then I shall cleanse you of your mortal soul… If I do this, do you promise to fight the Man's urges and to be an individual, not part of a crowd?

(Well this is just an offer she's been waiting for)

Ms. Chono (Happily): **_YES! I ACCEPT YOU AS MY SAVIOR!_**

_Lebowski with a smile says-_

Lebowski: Then it shall be done. We will begin right after the Rush Limbaugh program on the boom box.

To be continued…!


	3. Cleansing, From Lebowski's Point of View

Aroma

By: DMEX

Ch. 3

Cleansing, From Lebowski's Point of View

*3 Hours Later*

Ms. Chono: What an informative man he is!

Lebowski: Okay, bra. Time for your cleansing. By the way, what's your name?

Ms. Chono: Oh, dear me! I didn't even tell you my name, how rude of me. It's Lisa Chono.

Lebowski: Lisa Chono is your sinner name. Until you know your true name I shall refer to you as my Little Zephyr Lily.

Little Zephyr Lily: How will I know my real name?

Lebowski: You'll know when the time is right…

(Hands her a bong)

Lebowski: The first step in your cleansing, is to smoke the bong full of female hemp.

Little Zephyr Lily: You want me to smoke marijuana?

Lebowski: It will get all the bad vibes out of you. You will know when it's all out of you.

Little Zephyr Lily: Got a light?

(a few hours went by… She had that strange tingly feeling after about 7:30 pm)

Little Zephyr Lily (surfer accent): I feel a strange tingle inside me bro, is that a good thing?

Lebowski: Your sins have left your body… So now on to phase two.

Little Zephyr Lily: Can it wait dude? I'm feeling (yawns) rather tuckered out…

Lebowski: Yeah, I'm a bit bushed myself. We will continue at dawn.

Little Zephyr Lily curls into a ball and falls into a deep sleep with a smile on her face… Lebowski goes into his hammock and passes out.

*5:00 am Sharp*

(sea gulls cry)

_Little Zephyr Lily wakes up…_

Little Zephyr Lily: (yawns) What time is it?

Lebowski: 5 AM, my Little Zephyr Lily. Time to continue your cleansing.

LZL: Can we eat first? I'm a bit hungry…

Lebowski: You will have to fast during the cleansing…

LZL: A problem with that: I get sick when I fast.

Lebowski: You will find a way to overcome that. It's another trial to your path of redemption and cleansing: "How can you face the problems of life squarely in the face of adversity?"

LZL: If you say so… What's phase two?

(Lebowski smiles a bit)

Lebowski: You'll need to disrobe for this one. It's your Image that's next.

LZL: You want me to get naked?

Lebowski: That's what disrobe means… Keep your underwear on though.

LZL: What have I to lose? You seem to know what you're doing…

(LZL takes off her school attire, her shoes, pantyhose and pulls her hair back into a ponytail)

Lebowski: Make up included, bra.

LZL: If you insist…

(she steps out of the shack and washes off her make up in the sea salt water. She looks a bit different without her makeup)

LZL: Now what?

Lebowski: I'm gonna chop your hair.

LZL: **_WHAT?_**

Lebowski: I'm not shaving you bald. I'm going to take the image of the corporate social structure off and turn it into an individual. Basically, I'm gonna give you a boys cut.

_He grabs the scissors and begins. First he cuts her ponytail off. Then, begins to cut it into a basic boys cut. When it's all said and done, her hair looks exactly like Bulma's boy cut._

LZL: Not too bad. And here I thought I was gonna lose it all.

Lebowski: No that's more for my extreme cases.

(As Lebowski cleans up the hair outside the shack, LZL finds a message with some very loose clothes)

_"To finish phase two of the cleansing, put these set of clothes on. You'll find them very loose to your liking… Maybe you will remember your true name…_

_Loves,_

_Lebowski"_

(LZL puts on the clothes. Just a loose black tank top with a pair of loose women's denim shorts and some sandals. A jolt hits her at last)

LZL: Lebowski, I remember now!

Lebowski: Oh, you do?

LZL: My name is-

Jenny: Jenny Chono.

Lebowski: You have been cleansed, bra. From this day forward, you will be christened as Jennifer Anne Chono. Sound good.

Jenny: Thank you little friend.

(she hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek)

Jenny: If I may, would I be able to wear a but of makeup?

Lebowski: Only one item of make up a day.

(Jenny looks in the mirror for a moment)

Jenny: Something is not right… I'm missing something…

(she rubs her eyes)

Jenny: Doggone, I was so busy crying and feeling lousy I forgot my contacts at home.

(it finally hits her)

Jenny: I think I'm gonna start wearing my glasses again. I'm practically blind without them or without my contact lenses.

(Jenny's stomach gurgles)

Jenny: Would you like me to make you a home cooked meal?

Lebowski: Nah, that's okay. You better get to that corporate social structure of yours.

Jenny: **_OH BOO! I FORGOT, I HAVE GET TO SCHOOL! _**Thank you in advanced…!

(Kisses him goodbye and leaves. He blushes a bright pinkish red as pheromone hearts appear over his head)

Lebowski: Too bad she couldn't stay…

To be continued…!


	4. Raunchy with a Side of Sex Appeal

Aroma

By: DMEX

Ch. 4

Raunchy with a Side of Sex Appeal

-Jenny Chono's Apartment-

Jenny: Finally found those glasses of mine.

(puts them on and looks in the mirror)

Jenny: I've forgotten how much better I look with them on.

(she then strips naked and puts on a very short pink shirt, extremely short denim shorts and slips her sandals on and gets her rear end to school)

-Domino High School-

Students chat among themselves, but nobody would be prepared for what would happen today

(raunchy musicplays in the background as Jenny Chono would walk towards the school causing various students jaws to drop or the male students would instantly pee their pants or blush an extremely bright pinkish red)

Mr. Ishida: Is it boiling hot or is it just me…?

As she went in the school, more students were caught off guard by Ms- (pardon) Jenny Chono

Tomoya (quietly to Ryori): Who is that?

Ryori: Don't know, but I just soiled my underwear…

Mayumi: I've seen her somewhere before but I can't figure out where…

Tea: I wonder if she's a new teacher?

Miho: Maybe's she's replacing Miss Chono?

(Jenny walks by them without saying anything to them)

Tea: I doubt it…

-Class 1B-

(As always Joey was a bit late and Miss Chono was no where to be found)

Tristan: Joey, get in your seat before the teacher comes in!

Joey: Don't you dink I know dat, wise guy?

(Joey gets in his seat)

*BONG BONG BONG*

_Jenny Chono walks in, causing Kaiba to accidentally spit-take his cup of coffee he happened to be drinking and Bakura to sputter awake_

*: Praise! Respect!

_Nobody knew what to make of her… The only question on the boys mind was: **"WHO IS THAT GOREGOUS HOT BROAD?"** The girls thought of only one word for her: "Raunchy!"_

Jenny: You act like you've never seen me before. But that's okay. I looked a lot different than I did yesterday. Wanna take a wild guess?

(clock ticks loudly as everyone in class tried to put 2 and 2 together)

Jenny: Take your time and think it over…

*BUZZ!*

_Everyone sweat drops and falls backward (Anime style) at this revelation. The look on Tristan, Tea, Yami Yugi (he wanted to see this first hand) and Duke's faces was a mix of horror, yet shockingly funny_

Duke (embarrassed): **_YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I SOILED MYSELF TO MISS FREAKIN' CHONO? OH THE HUMANITY?_**

Jenny: "Miss Chono" is my sinful name! From now on, it's Jenny. And boys, feel free to stare and look at me all you want… I got enough sex appeal to go around the school.

Kaiba (angry, yet flustered): **_THIS IS EMBARASSING!_**

Joey (flustered): Embarrassing? No, Kaiba! Embarrassing is when you wake up with solid wood! Embarrassing is when you forget to wear pants to school! **_DIS IS A BOMB SHELL!_**

Tristan: Something tells me we're gonna be in for a long year.

Tea (angry): **_WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT HER BOOBS? WOMEN ARE NOT SEX OBJECTS, TRISTAN!_**

Jenny: Don't knock it until you try it, Tea.

Tea: **_NEVER! I HAVE MY SELF RESPECT!_**

Jenny: I see a diva underneath those tight clothes wanting to be free…

Yami (through mind-link): _Should we intervene?_

Yugi (through mind-link): _I think I'll give Jenny the benefit of the doubt._

Yami (through mind-link): _What makes you say that?_

Yugi (through mind-link): _Jenny said she's changed, so why not give her the chance to prove it?_

Yami (through mind-link): _Somehow I think their's an ulterior motive behind that…_

Yugi (angry, through mind-link): **_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I WAS JUST AS SHOCKED AS YOU WERE!_**

Yami (through mind-link): _You're in denial Yugi._

Yugi (through mind-link): **_AM NOT! _**_Besides we'll never know if Jenny's truly changed if we send her away now._

Jenny: You wanna know what our weekly lesson is?  
>Tea (sarcastically): I can hardly wait…<p>

Jenny: We're gonna have a Duel Monsters Tourney.

(classroom mutters)

Jenny: How's this for an incentive, whichever of you men wins the tourney, gets to have dinner and a romance movie with your new sexy teacher **_(AND NOTHING ELSE!)_**

(girls groan horribly)

Jenny: And the if a girl wins, you get to have the school day off on a $20000.00 shopping spree with the man of your choice!

(boys groan horribly)

Joey: **_JENNY, DA GIRLS' INCENTIVE SOUNDS HORRIBLE! YOU DO NOT WANNA GO SHOPPING WID MIHO! I'VE BEEN DERE BEFORE AND I DO NOT WANNA GO THROUGH DAT AGAIN!_**

(cue cutaway)

_Rabid screaming fans girls chase Joey through the whole shopping mall as Miho is shoe shopping without a care in the world_

Miho: Does this come in black?

(end cutaway)

Tea: **_WELL SAME TO YOU JOEY! REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH MAI?_**

(cue cutaway)

_Mai and Joey are watching Freddy vs. Jason in the movie theater._

Mai (quietly): Joey… Hold me…

Joey: 'Kay!

_Mai turns around and lets out a blood curling scream and starts hitting Joey with her purse. He was wearing the Jason Voorhees mask_

(end cutaway)

Joey: **_WHA? IT'S NOT LIKE I KNEW SHE WUZ GONNA FREAK OUT!_**

Jenny: Oh, poo! I forgot my Duel Disc at home…! Oh well, may I borrow someone's Duel Disc?

(everyone falls backward Anime style)

To be continued…!


	5. Major Convincing

Aroma

By: DMEX

F**K YOU S.O.P.A.!

Ch. 5

Major Convincing

Tristan: So let me get this straight? You went and saw a pot head for therapy?

Jenny: Soul Searching.

Tristan: Soul Searching?

Jenny: Yes, Tristan. _"Soul Searching"_ is the correct term to use. Not therapy like those corporate pigs like to use! But to answer your question baby cakes, yes I went and sought help.

Tristan: And not only have you changed your looks but you expect us to believe you changed for the better?

Jenny: Don't believe me, honey?

Tristan: Eh… **_HELL NO!_**

Jenny: That's to be expected I guess. Everyone here has a legitimate reason to hate me. I did make your lives miserable… But I promise you, I've repented and all I ask is a chance to prove it to you.

*: C'mon Tristan. She's being serious.

*: Yeah! Are you a wiener or a man?

Tristan: Excuse me if I don't believe you, but care to humor me as to what you'll do first?

Jenny: Is **_THIS_** proof enough? I'll make sure to get school uniforms done away with.

Joey: Gettin' dere. Wha else will ya do?

Jenny: I'll allow anyone to get a job while still in school. And I won't try to sabotage the school like I did the last time.

Tea (angry): **_THAT WAS YOU? YOU BITCH! YOU ALMOST EXPELLED ME FOR THE %*^#$ YOU PULLED!_**

Jenny: I know, Tea. But I owe you numerous apologies, especially to you Mayumi.

Mayumi (quietly): _bitch…!_

Jenny: And I'll allow you to wear and bring whatever you want to class and I won't get you in trouble and play stool pigeon!

*: Good enough for me.

*: Yeah. Me too.

Kaiba: I'll hold you to that!

Jenny: Go ahead.

(everyone in class mutters amongst themselves)

Jenny: Now then… I'm giving you the rest of class to build your decks for out Duel Tourney. Oh, and one thing, this will go towards your final grade…

(Students groan)

Jenny: Not that it matters anyway, I'll still pass you because I love my students!

(everyone falls backwards Anime style)

Bakura: I don't know what's worse, when she's angry all the time or like she is now…

(Jenny giggles)

To be continued…!


	6. Aruging with Myself!

Aroma

By: DMEX

Ch. 6

Arguing with Myself!

-Tea's House, 8:00 pm-

_Tea is going through her Duel Monsters Deck (as if she had a choice anyway…)_

Tea (furious, thinking): **_THAT BITCH! SHE HAS SOME NERVE TO COME IN AND SAY THAT SHE'S CHANGED! NOT TO MENTION COMING IN DRESSED LIKE THAT!_**

(Tea kicked her pillow)

Tea's Reflection: Calm down Tea… I mean it's not like she thinks she's sexier than you.

Tea (towards her reflection): Shut up, Anzu! Everyone is special in their own way… My teacher decides to dress like some street girl…

Anzu: And you could out sexy her any day of the freakin' week. Look at you! You got the ass, the boobs, the looks; hell you could lure a guy just by dancing.

Tea: I'm not sinking down to her level!

Anzu: Not even to prove your point?

Tea: I'll just end up being as bad as her then!

Anzu: I guess all those head you turned at the Nightclubs were just pure unadulterated luck…

_Tea glared at Anzu_

Tea (angry): **_WHAT DID YOU SAY?_**

Anzu: Thought that might get your attention.

Tea: Are you trying to pick a fight with me?

Anzu: Maybe…?

Tea: That does it! Put up or shut up!

_Tea and Anzu put on the Boxing Gloves. You can even hear the Boxing Bell ding_

(Fighting is heard outside Tea's door to her room)

Mrs. Gardner: Tea are you fighting your reflection again?

(Tea's mother opens the door. Her room was a bit of a mess, but nothing seriously broken or damaged. Tea's mother drops the laundry basket as Tea turned around a bit scraped and sweaty)

Mrs. Gardner: Honey, you really need to stop arguing with yourself…

Tea: Sorry, Mom. I'll pick up my room before bed.

Mrs. Gardner: Not by yourself are you?

Tea: I could use a bit of help…

(They tidy up her room and put away her laundry)

Mrs. Gardner: So I heard Miss Chono changed quite a bit…

Tea: She can fool everyone else, but she doesn't fool me one bit…

Mrs. Gardner: You have your father's pig-headed mindset… But try to see it from her point of view.

Tea: Need I remind you about that swerve she pulled a year ago? On **_ME_** no less?

Mrs. Gardner: As your dysfunctional mother, I would normally be against this; but I'm gonna show you how to out sexy her.

Tea: If I may have a Miz moment, Mother? Really? Really? **_REALLY? REALLY?_**

Mrs. Gardner: Who do you think knows her better than anyone? I went to school with her. Now are you in or not.

Tea: I don't know about this Mama…

Mrs. Gardner: Give it some thought. And for God's Sake; don't let your father know about this. Remember what happened the last time you left your diary out on the kitchen table?

(cue cutaway)

_Tea comes home from school, only to find a balloon with "It's a Boy" written on it_

Tea: **_DAD!_**

Mr. Gardner: What? I thought you were planning on getting pregnant?

(end cutaway)

Tea: Fine, I'll think it over at school tomorrow…

To be continued…!


	7. A Long Night

Aroma

By: DMEX

Ch. 7

A Long Night

-Jenny Chono's Apartment-

_Jenny lays on her bed wide awake_

(clock ticks)

Jenny: The clock sounds peaceful…

_Jenny takes her glasses off and puts them on the nightstand. Then she sets her alarm clock and rolls up in her bed covers_

(A slight breeze kisses her cheek)

Jenny (thinking): _I almost forgot to close the windows. I don't want to get sick…_

(Shuts the windows and blinds and goes back to bed)

_Ominous music is playing in her mind, frightening her_

Jenny (thinking): _I better sleep with the light on._

(turns on the bedroom light and goes back to bed. She sighs with relief. Door opens and shuts. Someone may be leaving their apartment or entering it)

Jenny: Probably Mr. Henry. He's probably leaving for community college.

(Someone or something laughs rather crazily and quietly)

Jenny: Maybe one of the neighbors are watching _The Dark Knight_ again… Can't imagine someone doing that at this time of night…

(the crazed yet quiet laughter seems to be coming closer. Jenny is becoming terrified)

Jenny (frightened): **_WHOEVER YOU ARE, COME ON OUT! YOU'RE SCARING ME!_**

* (spooky voice): You'd like that, wouldn't you?

Jenny (frightened): **_DON'T TEASE ME!_**

* (spooky voice): What fun would that be?

Jenny (frightened): **_AT MY EXPENSE?_**

* (spooky voice): Well, since you asked so nicely…

(A monochrome clown from Hell busts the door open making Jenny scream in horror)

* (spooky voice): Let's be friends. Let's be friends.

_Jenny tosses shampoo bottles at the strange and terrifying intruder. Fortunately for her, someone clonks the intruder with a frying pan. None other then Lebowski_

Lebowski: SAL, scaring a chick in bed… Not cool bro.

_SAL (the intruder) clutches his head in agony_

Lebowski: No seriously, that's really messed up…

_Jenny is hyperventilating and in tears. Lebowski comforts her_

Lebowski: Sorry bout that. SAL's a bit of an instigator.

Jenny: That psycho scared me to death…

SAL (angry, as The Joker): **_HEY! I RESEMBLE THAT REMARK!_**

Lebowski: I'm sure ya do bro.

Jenny: You psycho! You're lucky I don't press charges on your ass!

Lebowski: No cops! SAL's only here to keep track of your progress.

Jenny: Well, **_HE CAN SLEEP _**in the dog house!

SAL: **_WHY I OUTTA-_**

Jenny (extremely angry, yelling at SAL): **_YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK YOU FUCKING BASTARD!_**

_Jenny's bulldog, Mojo growls at SAL and gives him the "I'm watching you!" signal then raises his fist in anger_

SAL: No respect…

To be continued…!


	8. In the Dog House

Aroma

By: DMEX

Ch. 8

In the Dog House

(SAL is chained up in the backyard of the apartment with her bulldog, Mojo)

SAL (fake Brooklyn accent): The things I do for love…

Mojo: (growls angrily)

SAL: As if you have anything ta say other than-

SAL: (imitates Mojo's angry growling)

_Mojo pokes SAL in the eyes_

SAL (angry): **_DAMMIT! WHAT IN THE HELL DID YA DO THAT FER?_**

Mojo: (barks angrily)

SAL: Ya gouged me eyes!

Mojo: (barks)

SAL: You are some piece of work!

(footsteps)

_Mojo laughs mischievously_

SAL: And what's so funny, now?

Jenny: Mojo is SAL behaving himself?

(Mojo whines sadly)

Jenny: **_SAL!_**

SAL (like Eddie Guerrero): **_WHAAA! _**I didn't do nuttin!

Jenny: Is that bully picking on you?

(Mojo whines sadly)

Jenny (angry): **_SAL! OUTSIDE, NOW!_**

SAL: You are some piece of work!

_SAL steps outside_

_***WHACK!***_

SAL: **_IT WASN'T ME! THAT MUTT A-O-YERS-_**

_***WHACK!***_

SAL: **_THAT MUTT IS LYING! HE GOUGED ME EYES-_**

_***WHACK!***_

SAL: **_STOOOOOPPPPHAHAHAHA!_**

Jenny: Then apologize to Mojo!

SAL: But I didn't do-

_***WHACK!***_

SAL: **_STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT KENDO STICK!_**

Jenny: I'll stop if you quit teasing Mojo and apologize to Mojo!

SAL: He started it-

_***WHACK!***_

Jenny: Do you want me ta concuss you?

SAL: **_STOOOOOOOOOOPPHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL APOLOGIZE!_**

Jenny: That's what I thought you said!

SAL (quietly): _nobody listens to the clown…_

Jenny: **_OY YOU!_** What was that?

SAL: I said: "I'm in excruatating pain!"

Jenny: As you should be! I hit you with this bamboo stick about 5 times. You're lucky I didn't give you 20 lashings with it.

_SAL goes back in the Dog House. Mojo cringes (fakely)_

SAL: Sorry I messed with ya.

_Mojo pants heavily, his tongue hangs out his mouth and his tails wags. Jenny hands Mojo a steak_

SAL (angry): **_OH COME ON! WHY DOES HE GET A STEAK?_**

Jenny: Mojo always gets a steak around this time of night. As for you, SAL; ya get this!

(she slaps SAL with a cod)

Jenny: And until you make yerself useful; that's all you get! Now if you don't mind, I have to get to bed because I have to get up and in the morning.

SAL: Yeh whatever; ya red-headed-good-fer-nuttin-broad!

(Jenny slaps SAL with the cod again)

To be continued…!


	9. Easy Breeze

Aroma

By: DMEX

_This chap is dedicated to Jerry "The King" Lawler. Get better soon._

Ch. 9

Easy Breeze

(The sun kisses her face as Jenny cringes in bed)

Jenny (quietly): jus a few minutes

_Mojo comes running in and jumps onto the bed and sits on her, panting away_

Jenny: Morning, Mojo.

Mojo: (Barks happily)

Jenny: Can ya get off, Mojo? Mommy has to get dressed for work.

Mojo: (Groans unhappily)

Jenny: There's bacon in it for you.

Mojo: (Barks happily)

SAL (like Al Capone): Ya know, sweetheart; yer dog is some kinda wiseinhiema! Makin' a fool outta me like he did yesterdee night!

Jenny: SAL, just **_SHUT! THE! HELL! UP!_**

_Mojo jumps off the bed and gives SAL the "I'm watching you!" gesture and growls angrily_

Jenny: SAL! **_OUT!_**

SAL: Why?

Jenny: Take a wild guess.

SAL: Just one look?

Jenny: **_HELL NO! YOU PERVERT!_**

(Jenny throws shampoo bottles at SAL before he leaves. She slams the door on SAL)

_Jenny strips naked then slips on a red tank top, short denium jeans and puts on sandals. Puts a bit of lipstick on and puts on her glasses._

(scratches on door)

Jenny: Hold on Mojo, I'll get your bacon for you. But you have to let me out first.

_Jenny opens the door. Mojo is sitting at Jenny's feet panting away happy. Pulls out some strips of bacon and puts it in his bowl_

Mojo: (Barks happily)

Jenny: Good boy!

SAL: Ass kisser.

Jenny (angry): **_I HEARD THAT!_**

Jenny (to Mojo): Watch him for me while Mommy's gone.

Mojo: (Barks)

SAL: Forgetting something sweetheart?

Jenny: Right. My Duel Disc.

-Domino High School, Class 1-B-

Tristan: So, why are we doing this again?

Joey: Dunno. But it's sure as Hell a lot betta den paperwoik.

Kaiba: *scoff* Easy breeze.

Yugi: Anyone seen Tea, yet?

Kaiba: Who gives a crap?

(cracks his neck)

Tea: I heard that. Up yours Kaiba.

Kaiba: Stick it where the sun don't shine, Tea.

Miho: You jealous?

Kaiba: Of what?

Tea: That I'm a lot sexier than **_"HER"!_**

Kaiba: Oh, please what can you possibly have to offer that-

(he sees her, **_FINALLY! _**She's dressed like Jenny was yesterday at school, except without the glasses)

Kaiba (opens his laptop, blushes lightly): I stand corrected.

Joey: I dink Tea's jealous.

Tea: What was that, Joey?!

Duke: Remember that last jealousy trip you had?

Tea: Which turned out to be triplet sisters that were really homicidal maniacs trying to take one of Yugi's cards for their sick and twisted plot!

Tristan: This is true.

Miho: This is so much fun. It's like the tightness of-

Kaiba: If you drop another Pipebomb again-

**_*BONG* BONG* BONG*_**

To be continued!


	10. Jealous, Much?

Aroma

By: DMEX

Ch. 10

Jealous, Much?

Joey: I dink Tea's jealous.

Tea: What was that, Joey?!

Duke: Remember that last jealousy trip you had?

Tea: Which turned out to be triplet sisters that were really homicidal maniacs trying to take one of Yugi's cards for their sick and twisted plot!

Tristan: This is true.

Miho: This is so much fun. It's like the tightness of-

Kaiba: If you drop another Pipebomb again-

**_*BONG* BONG* BONG*_**

(Jenny comes in, everyone tries not to glare at her.)

Jenny: I don't mind if you look at me. That's wha all this skin is showin' for.

Tea (thinking): _Ooohh! She aggravates me so much!_

Jenny notices Tea and smirks

Jenny: Oh, dear oh me. Looks like someone is jealous.

Tea: What's that Jenny?! You got something to say to me?! Say it to my face!

Jenny: Me? Oh, honey I'm not sayin' much 'cept you tryin' ta copy my style.

Tea (grumbling): Oh no she didn't!

Jenny: Unless you're trying to free your inner diva like me, then I guess it's okay with me.

Kaiba (thinking): _Pointless… Those two are arguing like two horny college-co-ed girls!_

Jenny: Anyway, y'all remembered to bring your Duel Discs?

Classroom: Yes, Jenny.

Jenny: Good! Now then, before we get started, I just want you all to know that I love each and everyone of you. But one lucky man is gonna have a dinner date with me, or some lucky girl is getting a shopping trip with yers truly!

Tea (thinking, gritting her teeth): _I honestly don't know if I hate her more like this or when she was a total bitch! I'll win this, just to stick it to her and show her what **REAL DEAL SEX APPEAL** is truly like!_

Kaiba: Hmmm… Whatever. Just means I get to crush Wheeler's dreams.

Joey (angry): **_UP YERS, KAIBA!_**

Joey (thinking): _Dat jus means I get to piss Kaiba off and-_

_Thoughts of Mai with boxing gloves appear in his skull_

_**Mai: If you cheat on me, I have ta knock you out.**_

_**(kiss)**_

_**Joey: Oh, boy.**_

Joey: On second dought, I dink I'd ratha lose.

Tristan: What changed your mind?

Joey: Mai wid boxing gloves on.

Tristan: That would probably do it.

Duke: No kidding, remember what happened the last time she was disgruntled?

Joey: A li'l too well…

(Flashback)

_Mai is punching Joey as if he's just a boxing sandbag. You can hear him shout in pain after each time she punches him._

Joey: Are ya happy, now?

Mai: I'm just getting started! You owe me you son of a bitch!

_***WHACK***_

Joey: **_OW! DAMMIT! DAT HOIT!_**

Mai: I'm in a **_REAL FOUL MOOD_** right now, so don't poke the bear. Especially when she has the gloves on!

_***WHACK***_

Joey: **_DAMMIT!_**

(end flashback)

_Joey shudders, then stands up_

Joey: Jenny, if it's okay wid you, I'd take dat F. Fer personal reasons I gotta sit dis one out.

Yugi: You're gonna pass up a Duel Monsters project?

Joey: If it means not gettin' my ass kicked, not ta mention bein' a pugilistic dummy fer Mai, den yes, I will.

Duke: That's your own damn fault, you should have never taken her to the boxing gym that day.

Joey: At da time, it seemed like a good idea.

_Jenny walks over to Joey's desk, then sits on his lap_

Joey: **_WHA DA?! WHADDYA DINK YER DOIN?!_**

_Jenny brushes his cheek lightly and looks in his eyes very seductively_

Jenny (softly, like Marilyn Monroe): Please? You wouldn't turn down a night out with little ol' me would you?

(Joey blushes a light red, trying not to think what Mai would do to him right now)

Joey: Well, uh…

Jenny (softly, like Marilyn Monroe): I know your taste in women, and I can make it worth your while if you win and give me a chance.

Joey: Who am I ta toin you down?

Jenny (softly, like Marilyn Monroe): Well that's good to know.

(she kissed his cheek)

Joey (thinking): Mai is **_SO GONNA KILL ME LATA, _**but it feels so right.

Kaiba: You sellout.

Jenny: You wanna play for a bit, Seto?

Joey (angry): **_WHA!? OH HELL NO! NOT LIKE DAT HE WON'T!_**

Kaiba: Zip it Wheeler! I have no interest in you, Ms. Chono. Plus, you're old enough to be my mother.

Jenny: Well are you old enough to see this?

(Classroom gasps in shock)

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	11. WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

Aroma

By: DMEX

_In Memory of Paul Bearer 1954-2013_

Ch. 11

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

_Jenny walks over to Joey's desk, then sits on his lap_

Joey: **_WHA DA?! WHADDYA DINK YER DOIN?!_**

Jenny brushes his cheek lightly and looks in his eyes very seductively

Jenny (softly, like Marilyn Monroe): Please? You wouldn't turn down a night out with little ol' me would you?

(Joey blushes a light red, trying not to think what Mai would do to him right now)

Joey: Well, uh…

Jenny (softly, like Marilyn Monroe): I know your taste in women, and I can make it worth your while if you win and give me a chance.

Joey: Who am I ta toin you down?

Jenny (softly, like Marilyn Monroe): Well that's good to know.

(she kissed his cheek)

Joey (thinking): Mai is **_SO GONNA KILL ME LATA, _**but it feels so right.

Kaiba: You sellout.

Jenny: You wanna play for a bit, Seto?

Joey (angry): **_WHA!? OH HELL NO! NOT LIKE DAT HE WON'T!_**

Kaiba: Zip it Wheeler! I have no interest in you, Ms. Chono. Plus, you're old enough to be my mother.

Jenny: Well are you old enough to see this?

(Classroom gasps in shock)

_Jenny is in her bra and panties_

Jenny: So, whadda ya think of me now?

_Kaiba spit-takes on Tea. Tea turns around and slaps Kaiba in the face!_

Kaiba: **_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!_**

Tea: **_YOU KNOW WHY!_**

Jenny: Play nice you two.

_Tea & Kaiba growl at each other_

Miho: Can Miho-

Tea: **_DON'T EVEN-_**

Jenny: Of course you can, Miho.

(Miho strips to her bra and panties)

Joey: **_WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!_**

Yugi: No clue.

Duke: **_ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US IN TROUBLE, JENNY?!_**

Jenny: Trouble? No… Unless you want trouble and not the bad kind.

Duke (thinking): _There's just no reasoning with her._

Tristan (aggravated): Can we just get on with what we were about to do?

Tea: Somehow I knew you were gonna go there.

Jenny: Yugi, sweetie?

(Yugi stands up)

Yugi: Yes, ma'am?

_Jenny Betty Boop struts over to Yugi_

Jenny: Tell me, who looks hotter, me or Tea?

Tea: **_WHAT?! ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?!_**

Yugi: **_WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THIS?! I DON'T WANNA GET INVOLVED IN THIS!_**

Tea (thinking): _You just **HAVE TO **keep rubbing it in my face, you bitch! If it's an adult appeal contest you want, an adult appeal contest you'll get!_

Tea: **_OH YEAH, JENNY?! TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME, YOU BITCH!_**

(zipper sounds, classroom gasps)

To be continued!


End file.
